Vorágine
by crackship
Summary: Colección de Drabbles centrados en Takeru y Mimi [Takimi]. Si no te gusta esta pareja, ¡es mejor que no entres!
1. No es amor

**Destinos Cruzados**

 **Disclaimer:** Si Digimon me perteneciera no tendría que escribir esto a modo de terapia.

 **I. No es amor.**

No fue hasta esa noche que llegaste hasta mi puerta con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar que lo supe. Tu maquillaje estaba corrido; tu blusa favorita, completamente empapada por la incesante lluvia. Pareciera que las nubes quisieran acompañarte en tu llanto.

Sin musitar palabra alguna, tus manos zarparon hacia mi cuerpo en busca de un abrazo. No pude hablar, no quise hablar. Tomé tu delicado entre mis brazos y permanecimos un largo rato en el umbral de la puerta sin mediar palabra. No me importó que mi camisa quedara empapada, ni que las marcas de tu maquillaje quedaran impregnadas en mi hombro. Una vez te hubiste relajado, te encaminé hasta el baño de mi pequeño estudio, no sin antes dejarte prestada una muda seca. Antes de que cerraras la puerta, mis labios dejaron escapar un casi inaudible «te espero en el salón.»

Me serví la cuarta taza de café en lo que iba de noche, necesitaba mantenerme despierto. Masajeé mis sienes en un vano intento de tranquilizarme. No necesitaba escuchar lo que había pasado de tu boca; era más que obvio. Yamato. Siempre Yamato. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabais seguir engañándoos? ¿Cuántas lágrimas te quedan por derramar? Tú lo das todo, mientras que él no da nada. Tú te repites que él te ama, él te lo recuerda antes de irse cada mañana, pero las palabras sólo son palabras. Es una pena que el amor haya perdido su significado.

Porque sí, lo ha perdido. El amor ha pasado de ser el más puro de los sentimientos a un simple complemento, un trofeo que exponer en tu vitrina de «grandes Triunfos». Yo nunca te diré te amo cada mañana al despertarme o cada vez que nos despedimos al finalizar una llamada. No te haré promesas de amor vacías, ni te regalaré un estúpido oso de peluche que ponga te quiero en un enorme corazón rojo.

No tendría el valor de hacerlo, y tampoco quiero tenerlo. No quiero llamarle así a la cálida brisa que azota a mi corazón cada vez que pestañeas o a las largas noches en las que tu melena acaricia mis brazos cuando te duermes sobre mi hombro. No te lo mereces. Inventaré nuevas palabras que solo lleguen a tus oídos y le den nombre a esto que yo siento. Porque esto, no es amor.

* * *

 **N.A:** Y con esto, doy comienzo a mi primera colección de drabbles. Esta idea me llevaba rondando la cabeza un par de días y hoy me decidí a intentar darle forma. Desgraciadamente, el resultado no me convence demasiado. Es casi seguro que terminaré editándolo.

De todos modos, espero que lo disfruten. Acepto críticas y sugerencias, y por supuesto, cualquier idea para futuros 'capítulos' en esta colección de drabbles será bien recibida. ¡Que tengáis un buen día!


	2. Ignórame

**II. Ignórame**.

Definitivamente, el problema no era mi precioso vestido de _Louis Vuitton_.

Agité con molestia mi Gin-tonic y miré de reojo a ese, ese... _ese grosero_. Para mi pesar, el seguía sin mirarme; de lo contrario mi mirada lo hubiera fulminado. A él y a su _estúpido_ gorro. ¿Qué tipo de persona viene a una fiesta con un gorro de pescador y bermudas? _Ugh_.

Y por encima de presentarse a _mí_ fiesta con _esa ropa_ , se queda ahí, apoyado contra la pared como un pasmarote. ¡Se nota que es hermano de quién es! He estado más de tres horas arreglándome (que no es que las necesite, modestias a parte) para él y, ¿qué recibo a cambio? Un simple: «¡Qué ricos los canapés, Mimi _!_ », acompañado de su estúpidamente seductora sonrisa. El noventa por ciento de los hombres de esta habitación no me quitan los ojos de encima y el _único_ que a mí me interesa sólo me habló de los malditos aperitivos. _Ugh, ugh y más que ugh._

La culpa es mía por enamorarme de un bobo. Y por encima un bobo que usaría calcetines con sandalias.

 _Pero es tan tierno y lindo..._

Alcé mi vista para observarle una vez más. Esta vez, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y él me dedicó una de sus sonrisas. Sentí el calor acumularse en mis mejillas.

 _Al diablo_.

Dejé la copa de Gin-tonic sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba a mi derecha y me levanté. Después de asegurarme de que no había _ni una sola_ arruga en mi preciosísimo vestido, me acerqué a él con paso acelerado y cara de pocos amigos.

 _—_ Mimí, ¿qué ocu-

No le dejé terminar. Mis brazos se aferraron con fuerza a su cuello y, poniéndome ligeramente de puntillas le planté un beso en los labios. Ya de paso, me aseguré de que ese horrendo gorro blanco cayera en el suelo. Cuando Takeru se aferró _al fin_ a mi cintura, me separé de él unos centímetros para susurrarle muy cerca de sus labios.

 _—_ Ignórame ahora si puedes, _sweetie._

¿Que qué pasó después? Obviamente me volví a mi lugar inicial. Y sí, Takeru pareció captar la "indirecta". De lo contrario hubiera empezado a pensar que ese gorro le apretaba demasiado, causándole severos daños cerebrales.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta colección de drabbles! La verdad es que mi idea inicial no era actualizar hoy de nuevo la historia, pero parece que el insomnio me ha traído inspiración como regalo.

Sí, esto ha quedado _weird as fuck_ , pero la verdad mentiría si dijera que me ha desagradado el resultado.

¡Espero vuestras críticas!


	3. Princesas sin príncipe

**III.- Princesas sin príncipe.**

Takeru aún no podía creérselo, ¡era amigo de una princesa! Seguro que cuando volviera a su casa y se lo contara a su madre no le creería. ¡Pero era verdad! Taichi lo dijo, le oyó claramente llamarle «Princesa Mimí» a la castaña. Y Taichi no tiene cara de ser un mentiroso. «Las mentiras son malas y él es bueno.»

Miró de soslayo a la chica de sombrero de vaquero. La verdad es que era bonita, casi tan bonita como su madre, y también era muy amable. Además Jou aseguró que cantaba muy bien, ¡y las princesas de las películas siempre estaban cantando! No había lugar a dudas: Mimí era una princesa.

«Pero entonces...» Takeru miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién era el príncipe? Miró uno por uno a los elegidos: Jou era miedoso, Izzy demasiado bajito, Matt no parecía prestarle mucha atención a la castaña, Tai definitivamente no parecía un príncipe y él era muy joven como para ser. Tal y como había imaginado, Mimí era una princesa sin príncipe y eso definitivamente no era bueno. ¡A todas las princesas le pasan cosas malas cuando están solas! A Blancanieves la envenenaron, a la Cenicienta la tenían esclavizada y a Rapunzel la encerraron en una torre.

— Iré a por agua al regato, ahora regreso.

«¡No!» La castaña miró estupefacta para el rubio menor. A pesar de no llegarle ni a la altura de su hombro, el pequeño estaba estirando sus brazos para bloquearle el camino y su par de zafiros la miraban con decisión. La empujó suavemente invitándola a sentarse de nuevo.

— Yo iré, es demasiado peligroso.

La solemnidad en las palabras del pequeño Takaishi le hicieron enarcar una ceja. Observó una vez más sus ojos azulados, no parecía estar gastándole una broma. Entreabrió sus labios para decir algo, pero el rubio fue más rápido.

— No te preocupes, princesa. —le dedicó una sonrisa y acercó su diminuto meñique a la cara de la joven—. Mientras tu príncipe no llega, ¡yo no permitiré que te pase nada malo!


End file.
